In Another Time
by OneUniqueRandom
Summary: The team, Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov, have a scary weird trip to somewhere far far away, leaving Scotty to help them find their way back. Sorry about the vagueness, but you'll have to read the rest to settle your curiousness.


**Alrighty then! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I'm just glad that it could be a Star Trek! I absolutely love the movie, and am now on the eleventh episode on Netflix. Just so you know, I am not a nerd of any kind, even if I am only 13 years old, a girl, and absolutely love Star Trek, both the movie and Original Series. I'm a little jitter, this being the only thing I have **_**ever**_** published. Sure I've done some writing on my own, but nothing like this. I want to keep this story fairly short, but no promises to it being only ten chapters… maybe fifteen. And, just saying, I absolutely love the accents! I wish I was Scottish! **

**So, here goes nothing. Enjoy and leave great criticism! Any shape or size is welcome! I want to make it as enjoyable for everybody as it is for me to write! Thank you in advance! **

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. I wish! **

Prologue

The ship's cafeteria was practically empty when Pavel Chekov entered. It was late, but not late enough for some people to get the munchies. One of the tables was occupied by the only people in the room, making Chekov smile at the sight of the alpha shift of the Enterprise chattering away. Sulu, Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Scotty, and McCoy all sat around the small table. Scotty held his head in his hands as McCoy started laughing.

Sulu waved him over to the table and scooted a little to his left to make room for the Russian navigator. He placed himself between Uhura and Sulu. Captain Kirk pushed a half full packet of pretzels over to Chekov. He accepted them more than willingly.

"So I said, 'That wasn't a sedative!' and he ran out wailing like an injured cat!" Doctor McCoy finished. Everyone burst into laughter except for Chekov, who didn't know what was going on, and Spock, who looked like it wasn't amusing at all.

"Aye, it's true," Scotty said through tears of laughter. "I couldn't feel my neck for a week!"

After a few more minutes of laughter and comments, Chekov piped up. "Vhat exactly are you laughing about?" Uhura placed a hand on his arm, using the other to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Long story, Chekov. I'll tell you later," she said through the last couple of gasps. He was going to make a note to have her fill him in later.

"I fail to see the humor in the event of Mr. Scott being injured," Spock pointed out in his usual monotone voice. Chekov was glad that he wasn't like the Vulcan. Do you know how boring that would be?

Chekov hadn't been there for long before an alarm sounded. The laughter stopped and everyone stood straight up, their chairs falling back violently. A slight buzz emitted from the nearby intercom.

"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Sulu, Doctor McCoy and Ensign Chekov report to the bridge. Mr. Scott report to the engineering deck.

The team headed for the turbo lift without a word. Scotty headed down the hallway in another direction, but nobody else but Chekov had noticed. It must have been serious, the alarms going off like that. Red lights scattered shadows around the surrounding halls as crew members ran to find their places. It didn't take long for the group of five to reach the turbo lift and start it up towards the bridge.

It was only a few seconds of silence before the turbo lift jerked up, making Chekov's stomach lurch, and the lights flicker.

"Vhat zhe-?" Chekov muttered as the lights went completely out. It was pitch black and everyone was silent.

"Scotty," Chekov heard Kirk say, breaking the silence. He must have pulled out his communicator. "What the hell is going on?" He was answered by loud white noise. The buzzing grew into a high pitched tone, making everyone in the turbo lift plug their ears. Chekov snapped his eyes shut in concentration, trying to the ringing out of his ears as the Captain shut his communicator.

"Captain," said a voice that could only be as smooth and calm as Spock's. "Maybe it would be wise to activate a source of light?"

"Like that isn't the first thing he thought of," McCoy grumbled somewhere to Chekov's right. Suddenly, the lights started to grow brighter. "See, Spock? Jim can do it all by himself, no help of you pointing out the obvious."

"Um, Bones? That isn't me." The Captain sounded a little wary. The lights kept getting brighter and brighter.

"Then who's doing it?" asked Uhura, speaking up for the first time.

"I do not know," Chekov answered her undirected question. Everyone looked around the small room, searching for the source of the light that kept growing brighter and brighter.

"Scotty?" Kirk asked one for time into his communicator before the bright flash that turned everything to darkness.

Then there was nothing.

**Like I said! Leave criticism! I think I might need it… Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! More to come in the next few days!**

**~MLP~ **


End file.
